


Car Thieves

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [419]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Parker watches over Josie, car thieves, mentor relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Parker checks up on Josie.





	Car Thieves

“You’re getting better at that,” Parker says.

Josie jumps and Parker winces. That, right there, that she needs to get better at. Sure, Parker’s a cat burglar, there’s no one quieter than her, so maybe Josie has a little excuse. But still, if you’re going to steal a car, you need to be more aware.

“Jesus,” Josie says, almost dropping her tools but managing to keep a grip. “I…uh…hi?”

“Hi,” Parker says. “So.”

Josie winces. “It’s not as bad as it looks?”

Parker just waits patiently.

“Okay, so, I’m not, like Robin-Hood like you or whatever, but I’m not exactly stealing from the needy, either,” she defends. “And, I still work in landscaping. So. This isn’t all I do. It’s just…I have these skills?”

“Right,” Parker says. “Just tell me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“You still in school?”

Josie nods, head bobbing fast. “For another six months. Then I, you know, graduate.”

“Good,” Parker says. “I hear that’s important. So,” she says. “Show me what you got.”

Josie proficiently and cleanly opens and starts the car, and Parker rides in the passenger’s seat as they drive it away.

“You’re stuck on this, huh?” Parker asks.

“Landscaping is…nice, but it’s not who I am. Maybe if I wasn’t a car thief first.”

“You could be a mechanic. Nice and legal.” And Parker could have been a gymnast, a lock-smith, a security advisor.

“Not the same.”

Josie stops at a red light. Parker slides a business card–Hardison had printed several hundred for the pub once–across the center console. “When you graduate, you can give me a call,” she says. “We’re looking for contractors, sometimes. You might have something in you.”

Josie’s a car thief, but then again once upon a time, that’s all Parker was too. Josie won’t be Parker, but it might be interesting to see who she becomes.

“And if you ever get in over your head,” Parker continues. “That’s your first call, alright?”

Josie nods, so Parker nods back. Then she opens the door and steps out of the car, just as the light turns green.


End file.
